Impossible Things
by SilverxxMoonlight
Summary: Troy and Sharpay both know that Ryan and Gabriella like each other. They come up with a plan to get them together will they fall for each other along the way? Ryella and Troypay mainly Troypay. TRAILER INSIDE
1. TRAILER

**Author's Note: I've never written a trailer before. This also is my first HSM fanfic (besides a ONESHOT) Tell me what you guys think of the idea. It kind of just came into my head when I was watching High School Musical the other day, and it wouldn't leave me alone. So I decided to write a fanfic on it. Anyways R&R.**

_Movement of characters, _**Voice Over, **WORDS ON THE SCREEN, Dialogue

**(I hope you can keep all that straight!)**

("Impossible" sung by Whitney Houston and Brandi form Rogers' and Hammerstein's Cinderella)

**Two very different lives**

_Shows Troy scoring the winning shot at a game, and team rushing to carry him on their shoulders_

TROY BOLTEN

_FADES_

_Shows Sharpay getting a standing ovation on stage, and she smiles as roses and other flowers are thrown on stage at her feet._

SHARPAY EVANS

_FADES_

**Brought together by a purpose**

Sharpay: You've seen the way Ryan and Gabby look at each other, right?

_Troy nods_

Sharpay: It's our job to get them together.

_Shows Ryan looking at Gabriella and then looking down when she looks up. She does the same thing. Troy and Sharpay are watching them from across the classroom. They look at each other knowingly._

**When they spend time together what will happen?**

_Shows Sharpay dropping a pencil and both her and Troy lean down to pick it up. They look up at each other their faces are inches away. _

_FLASH_

_Shows Sharpay crying with Troy sitting on the couch with her. _

"How could you Troy?! You almost ruined everything!" _she sobbed. _

"I'm so sorry, Shar," _he said, tears streaming down his face. _"I'm so sorry,"_ he repeated, hugging her._

_IMAGE FADES_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay spying on Ryan and Gabriella behind a plant in nice restaurant. They smile at each other. Troy leans in closer to Sharpay their lips are so close together…_

_FLASHES_

**Impossible Things are happening everyday**

Zac Efron _FLASH _Ashley Tisdale_ FLASH _Lucas Grabeel _FLASH_ Vanessa Hudgens

**Impossible Things**

**Coming soon **

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue? It's all up to you reviewers! Also the rating might go up, it depends how the story goes. So push that pretty little review button. **

**SilverxxMoonlight **


	2. Chapter 1:A common purpose

**Disclaimer: I never will own HSM, as disappointing as that is.**

**Author's Note: All of the reviews I got wanted me to continue, so I am. I would like to thank: aznsrule.10, Lets.DANCEx3, actingalexis13, and TheEquivalentOfTroysSharpay who all reviewed for my oneshot "Love and Memories". I also want to thank: HighSchoolMusicalFan987, actingalexis13, charmarctravis, TheEquivalentOfTroysSharpay, Keeping It Gangst-o, hayzxx, Tammii92, ZaShLeYhSm14, aznsrule.10, and zashleyalways who reviewed for the Trailer for this story. Also if you like Marthies (7th Heaven), or Trorys (Gilmore Girls) then please check out my 7H and GG stories. Anyways enough of my advertising. Here is the first chapter!**

**------------------------------------**

"BOLTEN!"

Troy could tell whose voice it was, and reluctantly stopped talking with Chad.

"What do you want, Sharpay?" he asked the blond next to him in an irritated tone. After the Twinkle Town musicale Troy had become friends with Ryan and Gabriella was friends with both of the Evans. She insisted that Sharpay was not as mean as everyone thought. That just made Troy laugh.

"Here," she said, "Don't let anyone else see it," she added in a whisper. He stuck it in his jeans pocket to read when he wasn't surrounded by half of the basketball team; not to mention, Darbus.

Homeroom seemed to drag slower than usual, but it was probably because of the note that felt as if it was burning in my pocket. _What did Sharpay want? _He thought. Troy could not imagine what East High's 'Ice Princess' was up to, but he was keen to find out.

While Troy was wondering what the note held; Sharpay across the room thinking along the same lines. _Am I doing the right thing by telling him? _She thought. Well it was too late now, he already had the note.

Finally, after what felt like forever and a day, to Troy, the bell rang. Troy quickly excused himself from Chad, and ran to the bathroom to read the note in privacy.

_THE NOTE:_

_Dear Troy,_

_I know that me giving you this note may feel totally random to you, but I've been thinking it over for a while. About if I should ask for your help. Would you meet me in C hall after school? I'm pretty sure that Zeke said you didn't have practice this afternoon. If it's a 'yes' than nod to me next hour, if it's a 'no' shake you're head._

_Toddles,_

_Sharpay_

_END NOTE_

A million questions flooded into his head at once. _Why did Sharpay need his help? Why did she want to meet him after school? Was she and Zeke going out? _

That last question threw him off; why did he even think of that one? He shook off all of his questions and checked his watch; he had one minute to get to class!

Troy quickly ran down two halls and made it to Mr. Balls' room just in time. He saw Sharpay sitting three chairs away; watching him. He subtly nodded 'yes' and she nodded back indicating that she understood.

This afternoon was going to be very interesting.

_**Later that afternoon **_

Troy walked through the hall after school looking for Sharpay, but she was no where to be seen.

"She probably just had to be fashionably late," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," he turned around to see Sharpay giving him her 'Ice Queen' look.

"Sorry," he murmured, although he wasn't. She seemed to tell he didn't mean it, but just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she said.

"Wait, go where?"

"To my car, we can't talk here," she looked around as if she was afraid that someone was listening in on their conversation. Now it was Troy's turn to roll his eyes. Sharpay grabbed his hand and dragged him to the parking lot.

Chad came out from a nearby classroom and muttered, "What are they up to?"

_-------------------_

_Troy's PoV_

Sharpay lead me by the hand through the corridor, and out to the parking lot. She brought me to her silver convertible.

We got in and drove to the South. She was speeding, but I didn't mind. I always went past the speed limit when I was on the road, too. Unless someone ewas with me.

"You've seen the why Ryan and Gabby look at each other, right?" Sharpay asked me. I thought back to lunch.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting with some of the basketball team plus Ryan. We managed to keep him from wearing any of those girly hats and less pastels. He still wore nice button down shirts, but not tucked in and with jeans._

"_Hey Ryan, when are the musicale auditions again?" I asked. Ryan kept looking across the room. Her was ignoring me, or didn't hear me. I put my head beside his and looked in the same direction. I don't understand what he could be looking at. The only table there was where Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Sharpay were sitting at._

_I started eliminating people who it couldn't be. Not Sharpay, for obvious reasons, not Taylor she was going out with Chad, not Kelsi, because Ryan had already told me his feelings didn't go beyond friendship for her. Gabby? It couldn't be, could it?_

_I looked over at Gabriella again. She was looking at our table, too. Do Gabby and Ryan like each other? _

_END FLASHBACK_

I nodded.

"It's our job to get them together," she added.

"Why is it our job?" I asked.

"Because a) they're our friends and my brother and 2) because they're both either too afraid to make the first movie or too oblivious," she replied.

"Okay, what's the plan, boss lady?" I asked, partly joking. She smiled at me, and it wasn't her 'Ice Princess' smile either. It was a genuine Sharpay smile. It was beautiful. What did I just say Sharpay was beautiful? Well she is pretty, but I've never thought of her like that…

"Troy!"

"Wha- what did you say?"

"I said 'Do you have any ideas?'" she repeated, as if annoyed.

"Oh, uh, no, I think I'll have to sleep on it."

She nodded. One of my favourite songs was playing on the radio. I turned it up, and started to sing along. Sharpay looked at me as if I was crazy, then just shrugged and joined in.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands   
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along   
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong   
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
x3 

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along 

Just as the song ended Sharpay drove up to my house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said wanting not to leave.

"Yeah, do you want my cell number in case you come up with any ideas?" Sharpay asked. I nodded and we exchanged numbers.

"Bye Troy," she said as I walked out of the car.

"Bye," I replied and watched as she backed out of the drive way.

I couldn't help thinking as I walked into the house: What am I getting myself into?

**A/n: So what do you guys think? I love feedback so please review!**

**SilverxxMoonlight**


	3. Chapter 2:The Plan

**Sharpay's PoV**

Ryan and I walked into East High and as always almost all of the students parted for the 'Ice Princess'. Most of the senior class knew my real persona. It was mostly the sophomores, juniors, and freshmen that treated me like the Ice Queen their brothers, sisters, and friends had told them about.

I sighed then as always walked over to my pink locker. Ryan went over to his own locker down the hall leaving me to collect my books for first period. It also gave me time to think over my idea. My idea to get Gabi and Ryan together, I mean. I slammed my locker door closed, and jumped at seeing Troy standing there.

"Jeez, Troy, you could have warned me that you were there," I stated, annoyed.

He smirked, "Yeah I could have."

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his arm dragging him to first period, since we have it together.

"I came up with a plan," I said breaking the silence.

"A plan for what?"

I swear does that boy think of anything that doesn't have to deal with basketball?

"The plan to get Ryan and Gabi together," I replied.

"Oh right, what is it?"

"My and Ryan's birthday is tomorrow, and our parents will let us each invite 3 people for a sleepover this weekend. I'll convince Ryan to you, and I'll invite Gabi. I…"

"What good will that do?" Troy asked interrupting me.

"As I was saying; we'll play Spin the Bottle slash Seven minutes in Heaven and…"

"Well what if Ryan or Gabi don't get each other?" he asked, again interrupting me.

"Troy Bolton would you let me talk?! Jeez!"

He looked down sheepishly, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Okay, as I was saying we'll play spin the bottle/7 minutes in heaven, but with a twist," I stopped thinking that Troy would interrupt me, he didn't so I continued. "Everyone will be blindfolded except for one person, who will make sure that no one is cheating. Either you or I will be that person. We both can, but won't tell anyone. Gabi will spin first, and we'll make sure it lands on Ryan. Then hopefully once they get in the closet they'll admit that they like each other, or something similar."

Troy was quiet for a few minutes, probably it over. I wonder-

"That's a pretty good idea, Sharpay. But do you think it will work?"

Was he serious? Does he know to whom he's talking to? I'm one of the best actresses in school, of not _the _best.

"Of course it will work, Troy. Are you sure you want to help?" I mean you…" he cut me off by placing his finger to my lips.

"Don't worry about it Sharpay. If I didn't want to help, then I would have told you. I'm in for the duration," he replied. It felt weird to have his finger touch my lips, but it also felt strangely nice. His blue eyes darkened as they settled on my eyes. We stood like that in the middle of the classroom until the warning bell rang snapping us both out of some kind of weird trance.

A lot of kids started spilling into the room. We broke apart from each other, and sat in our assigned seats. Gabi walked in then.

"What's going on guys?" she asked.

We looked at each other quickly, "Nothing," we replied at the same time. She looked at us weirdly, and then turned to look forward.

I looked over at Troy and saw he was trying to hold back his laughter; same as me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me soOoOo long for me to update, but Christmas has been kinda loco. In fact I'm helping my Mom and Mamaw with preparing for our family Christmas party. To give you idea of how big it is 20 or more people are coming, and at least 8 (that are normally there) can't make it, so anyways it's a really big deal in my family. I took a break to write a chapter for you guys don't you love me? ;o) And next time it will be a longer chapter, I promise.**

**I've gotten the idea to reply to the reviews from other authors, and liked it so now I'm going to reply to your reviews.**

**zashleyalways- Here's your update I'm sorry again that it took so long! Thanks for reviewing!**

**actingalexis13- Okay, I'll keep those suggestions in my mind, thanks. Sorry it took so long for an update, but at least I updated before the end of the year, right:o) And you were mentioned twice, because you reviewed for both of my HSM stories. Yay you!!**

**surferdude9817- Why thank you, seeing as it was my first trailer I thought that I did okay. Did you like the chapters too?**

**Lady Charity- Thank you, I thought it was a good start. I felt exactly the same way about Ryan's clothes that you did; too girly for even a girl. And as a side note I love your penname.**

**aznsrule.10- Thanks, It will be mainly split between Ryella AND Troypay, but a little more Troypay, since I love it so much, Don't you?**

**Zashley-Troypay-4evahh- Thanks, that would have been embarrassing if I had kept doing that :o) I glad that you like it! Sorry that it took me a while to update! And don't worry there will definitely be Troypay! ;o)**

**athousandyellowdaisies- Why thank you _–blushes- _Here's your update better late than never, right?**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed, although there could be more, -_cough cough_-. Anyways I will try to update sooner than last time, and am looking forward to more reviews –_wink wink-. _I didn't mean for this Author's note to be so long, next time it will be shorter I promise.**

**Happy Holidays to you all!**

**SilverxX**


End file.
